


I Promise To Try to Be Better

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: This is my smut prompt. Ian and Mickey have sex for the first time and it's Mickey who wants to kiss him but Ian rejects him. Ian avoids Mickey for weeks until he sees him with a guy, and they are about to kiss. He becomes so jealous because Mickey belongs to him. He breaks their moment and he brings Mickey in his bedroom for kissing and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! This is the most I've changed a prompt. I'm so sorry. It turned out sweet instead of smutty, but I promise I'll write some smut in this universe eventually!!

"Thanks for taking me out.” Mickey blushes, still not used to the undivided attention that Ian’s been giving him all night. 

 

“I owed you at least that much.” Ian smiles. 

 

They walk side by side in silence back to Mickey’s house. Terry is still in prison for the time being, so it’s safe there. 

 

“You wanna come inside?” Mickey offers shyly. He told Mandy to get lost for the night so he knows that the house is empty. 

 

Ian arches an eyebrow and nods, grinning at the timid boy in front of him. Mickey grabs Ian’s hand and pulls the boy flush against him in a moment of courage.

 

Mickey stares up into Ian’s bright green eyes that seem so welcoming and inviting. He leans his head up, going in to slot his mouth over Ian’s when suddenly the boy jerks back. 

 

Mickey frowns. “Wha-"

 

“I should go.” Ian says frantically, backing off the porch before turning and running down the street, leaving a confused and rejected Mickey in his wake. 

 

*

 

Ian lays in bed, still punishing himself for that idiotic stunt he pulled three weeks ago. He keeps reliving the moment over and over again in his head.

 

“So fucking stupid.” He mumbles to himself. 

 

“Who’s stupid?” Lip asks, barging into the room with a laundry basket in hand. 

 

“Me.” Ian grumbles. 

 

Lip senses his brother's distress and sits beside Ian’s curled up form on the bed. 

 

“What’d you do, dumb-dumb?” Lip teases. 

 

“Took someone on a date and then chickened out when they went to kiss me.” Ian whines. 

 

“Oh, a classic Gallagher move.” 

 

“I know.” Ian groans. “Why are we like this?” 

 

“Commitment issues. Abandonment issues. Lack of parenting. Shall I go on?” 

 

Ian throws an arm over his face before turning to look at Lip.

 

“So what do I do now?” He asks. 

 

“Well, you apologize and when she tries to kiss you this time, you don’t run."

 

Ian nods. He hopes it’s that simple. 

 

*

 

Ian walks slowly toward the Milkovich house. He’s put off this conversation as long as he can. The only thing that’s been stopping him is the possibility that Mickey turns him down. But he can’t wait any longer. 

 

As he approaches the house, he sees a familiar face standing on the porch. Ian smiles toward the boy that he hasn’t seen in a month, only to realize that Mickey’s not alone. In fact, there’s another guy there with him. Another guy that at this moment is leaning in to kiss Mickey. Another guy that is now kissing Mickey like Ian wished he would've. 

 

Ian is completely crushed. This was never something he expected to see. He hadn’t even registered this as a possibility. 

 

He must make an audible noise that matches how he’s feeling because the two boys turn toward him suddenly. Ian whips around quickly and begins to walk away. He winces when he hears Mickey calling his name. 

 

“Ian!” Mickey yells, running to catch with Ian. 

 

Ian comes to a stop, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to look at Mickey. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I shouldn’t have even-. I’m sorry. You should go back.” Ian says hurriedly, moving to turn back around. 

 

“Wait.” Mickey grabs his arm. “What are you doing here?"

 

“I just-“ Ian sighs. “I have issues, okay? Commitment, abandonment, whatever. I just wanted to apologize."

 

“Really?” 

 

“I really like you, Mickey, and I didn’t mean to do that. I just panicked and then I let myself spiral, I guess."

 

“Shit.” Mickey whispers. “I thought you-"

 

“You thought what?” Ian asks.

 

“Thought you decided you didn’t want me or-"

 

“No!” Ian assures him. “Never. This about my issues, only my issues. It had nothing to do with you, I promise.” 

 

Mickey nods, swooning over the boy in front of him, finding himself once again staring into his eyes. 

 

“What about…” Ian nods toward the boy still standing on Mickey’s porch. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Mickey breathes, yanking Ian down into a kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at your own risk @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
